


Tres monedas de diez florines

by Adhara



Series: Tres balas para Daniel Rudabaugh [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Historical
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: Adelheid y Rudolph Van Berens se resisten a dejarse engullir por la sombra de Rotterdam tras la muerte de sus padres. Su entrada al servicio de la familia Van Der Meer parece un golpe de suerte, al menos al principio.TW: abuso infantil (no explícito), violencia doméstica





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato contiene temas de abuso infantil no explícito y violencia doméstica

Rudolph van Berens nació en una aldea miserable de la isla de IJsselmonde, a las orillas del Mosa, donde el olor a marisma y excrementos de los alrededores de Rotterdam impregnaban el aire y pudrían la madera. Sus padres murieron con pocos meses de diferencia cuando tenía siete años, dando la impresión errónea de que se habían seguido a sus tumbas acuáticas por amor. La verdad era que Jeroen y Greta van Berens se habían detestado sin ganas, se habían casado sin ganas cuando les llegó el momento y se habían revolcado una docena de veces, sin ganas también pero lo suficiente para engendrar a cinco hijos. De esos cinco sólo dos sobrevivieron a la infancia, y posiblemente hubieran terminado hundiéndose en el lodo de los pobres de solemnidad si la suerte no se les hubiera cruzado por delante en las formas anónimas que tomó la Muerte para dejarles solos en el mundo.

            La mayor, Adelheid van Berens tenía entonces diez años, pero ya se le adivinaba una pizca de otro mundo en los gestos que ninguno de sus familiares conocidos había poseído. Tosía como una tísica, en espasmos de pajarillo enfermo, y las pocas veces que levantaba los ojos del suelo se le veía una desazón pegada a los iris, aunque nunca nadie la vio llorar ni tampoco reírse. Era una niña callada a la que habían inculcado la obediencia a palos cuando hubiera bastado con directrices generales. De no haber sido por su hermano, al quedarse huérfana tal vez se hubiera limitado a sentarse junto a la mesa de la chimenea a dejarse morir; hasta ahí llegaba su falta de sangre.

            De haber sido mellizos, y de tener la gente de su aldea tiempo para supersticiones de ese tipo, se hubiera pensado que toda la cólera, toda la obstinación que a Adelheid le faltaban los había vampirizado su hermano. Rudolph era un niño esquivo y testarudo que no bajaba la vista al hablar con los adultos y respondía a cualquier desplante con los puños. Al nacer, pataleando y con los pies por delante, se había llevado consigo la matriz de su madre, algo que Greta van Berens jamás le permitió olvidar durante los pocos años en los que sus vidas se solaparon, como si no se hubiera sentido aliviada al saber que había sido el último y que no tendría que volver a pasar por el ritual penoso de traer otro desgraciado al mundo. En sus primeros meses había sido inquieto y fácil de irritar, sin importar las amenazas de su padre o las infusiones sucias de bayas de enebro que le preparaba su madre. De un día para otro, sin embargo, sin mediar ningún hecho traumático, sin que nadie supiera por qué, se había vuelto taciturno y silencioso. Al contrario que su hermana, Rudolph tenía el mismo aspecto intercambiable que los miles de mocosos de la isla y sus alrededores, con la piel translúcida por falta de sol y exceso de hambre y el pelo del mismo color que los bancos del río. Su ojo izquierdo apuntaba un poco más desviado que el derecho, algo imperceptible a simple vista que le prestaba una singular intensidad a su expresión, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba, que era a menudo. Tan pronto como aprendió a andar se le vino encima la necesidad de escaparse de la habitación oscura en la que su madre pasaba los días. De tanto arrastrarse por los lodazales se le quedaron los dedos teñidos de barro; los vecinos estaban hartos de encontrárselo agazapado en los gallineros, comiéndose los huevos crudos y de dos en dos, o pisoteando los brotes tiernos de los tomates durante sus vagabundeos diarios. De manera inevitable, varias veces a la semana alguien le arrastraba a la puerta de la casa mientras él pataleaba y agitaba los brazos en una rabieta silenciosa. Tenía los huesos largos y las articulaciones de melaza, escurridizo como una anguila, y la mayor parte de las veces lograba salir corriendo después de una patada en la espinilla de su captor. No le importaba que a sus crímenes se añadiera la agresión, y las palizas rutinarias a las que le sometía su  padre sólo se le quedaban marcadas en la espalda y en la parte trasera de los muslos; al día siguiente, cuando volvía a escabullirse por la puerta mientras todo el mundo dormía, ya se le habían olvidado. En el pueblo le tenían por huérfano echado a perder mucho antes de que de hecho se quedase huérfano de verdad, y así quedó en la memoria de los vecinos cuando desapareció sin despedirse. Nadie llegó a saber que años después Rudolph van Berens se convertiría en un hombre tan rico que podría haberse permitido regresar a Holanda nadando en dinero suficiente para, si hubiera querido, comprar aquel puñado de casuchas famélicas y a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes tristes.

            Pero en la primavera de 1828 el oro de América y las nieves de Montana aún quedaban muy lejos para la vida lúgubre de los Van Berens, a la que ni siquiera llegaban las noticias del propio imperio holandés y sus perpetuos tira y afloja con la flota británica. Malay e Indonesia estaban, a todos los efectos, a la misma distancia que la luna. El mundo en IJsselmonde se reducía a las aguas del Mosa y la sombra siempre presente de la ciudad en la orilla opuesta, e incluso Rotterdam, el centro neurálgico de las rutas comerciales, era sólo una madre cruel, sin conexión alguna con el resto del universo.

Vivían en la misma casa de una sola habitación en la que habían nacido, con el mismo olor a humedad y un frío eterno que comenzaba en el tuétano y se extendía de adentro a afuera, contra toda ley de la naturaleza. Se habían intensificado las golpizas, porque Rudolph se resistía a comenzar a trabajar y en su lugar se escapaba a estudiar los barcos que iban y venían del puerto de Rotterdam. Nunca fue ensoñador; lo que veía en los leviatanes manchados de carbón era una ruta de escape, sin promesas ni alivio, porque, aunque no conocía las palabras con las que expresarlo, junto con el frío también sentía en los huesos la certeza de una muerte prolongada en los cenagales de Neuwe Maase. Precisamente fue una de aquellas barcazas teñidas de carbón que subían y bajaban por las aguas mansas del Rin la que mató a Jeroen van Berens. Si Rudolph la vio pasar, no distinguió la mancha de color de óxido que había dejado la sangre de su padre, atrapado entre el muelle y la nave que maniobraba, ni tampoco le prestó atención al nombre, porque no sabía leer más que el suyo propio. No se enteró hasta la hora de volver a casa, donde encontró a uno de los vecinos con la gorra en la mano y pocas palabras de pésame que añadir a la noticia. Greta van Berens estaba sentada en su silla, cerca de la ventana opaca de hollín. Asumió su nueva condición de viuda con una mueca de fastidio. Sólo tres vecinos acudieron a ofrecer sus condolencias, entre ellos el hombre que había lanzado a Jeroen al agua durante la pelea, azuzado por un atisbo de conciencia culpable que desapareció al conocer a la familia del fallecido; después de todo si ni siquiera su esposa y sus hijos parecían lamentar su muerte estaba claro que no se trataba de una pérdida grave.

            Por mísero e irregular que hubiera sido, la falta del salario que Van Berens padre reunía a base de una miríada de trabajos breves y mal pagados marcó la diferencia entre la pobreza y un estado de agonía. Greta jamás había trabajado en los campos y no tenía ni educación ni ánimo para algo que no fuera la clase de esfuerzo físico que se situaba a apenas un escalón por encima de las bestias de carga. Algunas de las vecinas le encargaban remiendos y otros trabajos esporádicos, ansiosas por demostrar que tenían el poder de contratar a alguien dentro de su propio círculo de miseria. No habían pasado dos semanas cuando Rudolph obligó a su hermana Adelheid a emplearse como sirvienta en una casa de Den Hooek, mientras él comenzaba una corta carrera de ratero, chico de los recados y limpiabotas en las calles de Rotterdam que sólo le sirvió para descubrir que las ciudades grandes y sus calles atestadas le provocaban jaquecas de impaciencia y brotes de mal humor. Tres veces intentó escabullirse como polizón en las bodegas de carga de los buques amarrados en el puerto de Delftshaven, aunque jamás se había subido a un barco ni tenía idea de la ruta en la que terminaría metido. Una de las veces esperó durante horas al bramido de la sirena y al temblor del ancla de setecientos kilos, escondido bajo una manta maloliente en cubierta y con los dedos morados del frío, antes de que un estibador le oyera estornudar. Mientras le sacaba de su escondite por la oreja, Rudolph tuvo que soportar la humillación de descubrir, en el holandés primitivo y hablado a trompicones de su descubridor, que aquel barco pasaba ocho de cada doce meses amarrado en ese mismo muelle, un vestigio de la prosperidad del siglo anterior dentro de una flota modernizada de mercantes alemanes cuya central se había trasladado al puerto de Liverpool. Las otras dos veces apenas tuvo tiempo de encontrar un escondite; las cubiertas tenían miles de ojos, espiándole desde miles de escotillas, cabinas y camarotes. Poco amigo del fracaso, sobre todo de uno tan público como era ser empujado a patadas hasta la puerta de la lonja, donde un entretenimiento así se recibía con las carcajadas crueles de las rederas, decidió no intentarlo una cuarta vez.

De cualquier manera no le dio tiempo; su madre murió poco después, como si a la vez que Rudolph tomaba la decisión de esperar y refinar sus dotes de polizón Greta hubiera tomado la de dejar de esforzarse por respirar, si de todas maneras había comprobado en sus treinta y pocos años de vida que no había satisfacción alguna que obtener de ella. Su cuerpo pasó dos días en la cabaña, porque no era raro que Adelheid y Rudolph se marcharan y volvieran cada día con su madre profundamente dormida. Cuando el cadáver empezó a oler Adelheid estaba sola en casa y esperó a que volviera Rudolph, paralizada por la idea de ir a buscar al doctor, al que tenía un terror instintivo. Para cuando llegó Rudolph a Greta le estaban cambiando los rasgos, hinchados y deformados por una multitud de procesos internos, y el hedor en la cabaña empezaba a derramarse por las grietas de la madera y a alertar a los vecinos. La señora Bomgaars y su hija pusieron patas arriba la minúscula cabaña en busca de un ajuar que el tiempo y los ratones se habían ido comiendo sin reemplazo. Al final tuvieron que amortajar a la señora Van Berens con la manta raída que había cubierto la cama grande. Cuando Rudolph vio que pensaban enterrarla con ella montó en cólera y la señora Bomgaars tuvo que arrojarle a la calle y cerrar la puerta mientras lavaban el cadáver lo mejor que podían. No existía demasiado cariño entre una y otra familia, y desde luego no el suficiente para pasar más de unos minutos adecentando a un cadáver que ya apestaba a muerte. Las Bomgaars cerraron la manta con cuidado de no molestar a los gusanos y se batieron en retirada, ansiosas por lavarse las manos e ir a servir la cena y sintiéndose mejor consigo mismas y con su propia casa, donde al menos todavía tenían sábanas y un mantel que se aireaba en las fiestas de guardar.

Y Adelheid y Rudolph se quedaron solos en la oscuridad creciente, velando a una madre a la que no lamentaban pero sin tener otro lugar a donde ir ni otra cosa que hacer. Durante un rato, mientras las marismas cambiaban de color y sus habitantes se preparaban para pasar la noche, los dos hermanos se limitaron a esperar en silencio, sin saber a qué exactamente. La mente de Rudolph trabajaba a toda la velocidad, pero sin rumbo. La de Adelheid cantaba en silencio nanas sin ritmo, como cada noche, transportándose a un estado gris y desprovisto de sensaciones en el que apenas sabía dónde estaba, pero no estaba funcionando. Se dio cuenta con un sobresalto de que a medida que el sol se iba apagando ellos entraban en el escenario perfecto para las historias que contaba la cocinera de los Van Der Meer cuando pensaba que Adelheid no podía oírla: dos niños huérfanos, solos y en la oscuridad, con un muerto en la habitación y su alma atrapada en la mortaja. De un momento a otro los ojos de su madre se abrirían para mostrar unas cuencas llenas de gusanos, y una mano fría se extendería hacia ella para…

-¡Estúpida! ¡Escúchame! –susurró Rudolph. Adelheid notó cómo el corazón se le subía a la garganta, aunque no supo si era por el susto o porque su hermano la tenía sujeta por los hombros y la estaba zarandeando con violencia. Parpadeó con lentitud, ensimismada en el latir frenético de una sangre que no parecía suya. Rudolph sabía que era lo máximo que podría sacar de ella en materia de atención y continuó-: Hay que sacarla de aquí. Tienes que ayudarme.

Adelheid parpadeó una vez más, dándole vueltas a las palabras de Rudolph pero sin terminar de entenderlas. Su hermano la había soltado y estaba rodeando la mesa. Su madre era demasiado grande para reposar en ella con cierto decoro; le colgaban las piernas por el borde. Mientras Rudolph rodeaba el cadáver con los brazos, Adelheid todavía se preguntaba qué iba a hacer.

Al golpear el suelo la cabeza de Greta Van Berens produjo un sonido demasiado húmedo para ser un crujido y demasiado sonoro para ser ignorado, pero tanto Rudolph como Adelheid fingieron no escucharlo. Tampoco prestaron atención a la mancha parduzca que se extendió de inmediato por la manta y empapó el suelo. La mancha se perdió igual que se habían perdido años de manchas predecesoras, absorbida por la tierra compactada junto con la de otros muertos y otras heridas, porque la pequeña cabaña había bebido ya tanta sangre que la tenía mezclada en los cimientos. Adelheid se apresuró a abrir la puerta y luego se unió a Rudolph en su esfuerzo monumental por arrastrar el cuerpo al exterior antes de que los pulmones se les llenaran de muerto.

En vida, Greta van Berens había pesado tal vez cincuenta kilos. La muerte no la hizo más pesada, pero sí la volvió difícil de maniobrar. Rudolph y Adelheid tuvieron que echar mano de reservas de fuerza y desesperación que se agotaron en cuanto pudieron volver a respirar sin arcadas. El aire de las marismas nunca había olido ni volvería a oler tan dulce como en ese momento. Habían cambiado la oscuridad familiar por la quietud amenazadora de la aldea que se preparaba para dormir, olvidados ya los niños de los Van Berens, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Rudolph tenía la certeza de que entonces se comentaría la noticia en el río, en el pozo de Oude Polder y quizá incluso en la taberna, y antes de tener que soportar a sus vecinos mirándoles por las calles o entrando a casa a curiosear prefería hacer desaparecer el cadáver él mismo. No había contado con el peso de su madre; no recordaba la última vez que la había mirado durante más de unos segundos. Recordaba mejor el sabor a lodo de sus caldos que la cara de Greta o si había sido vieja o joven, fea, gorda o coja. Por lo que pesaba tal vez había tenido piernas de hierro fundido o un enano agarrado a sus rodillas debajo de la falda. Rudolph se arremangó, se sorbió los mocos y volvió a golpear a su hermana en el hombro, algo más fuerte de lo necesario, trayéndola una vez más de vuelta al mundo real.

Siempre les había parecido que en IJsselmonde el río corría a través de las vigas y el suelo, una presencia constante de la que era imposible escapar, pero esa noche parecía retroceder al mismo ritmo que avanzaban a ciegas. Por cada tres pasos que recorrían el río se les escapaba con cuatro, hasta que el cansancio y el dolor en los brazos les hizo dudar del camino que habían tomado un millar de veces. Adelheid se convenció poco a poco de que por la noche la faz de la tierra cambiaba, con ríos y aldeas convirtiéndose en el país de los espíritus, pero tuvo la sensatez de no mencionarlo en voz alta. Tenía sentido que no pudieran encontrar el Mosa, _su_ Mosa, en el mismo lugar donde estaba al salir el sol porque a esas horas de la noche, bajo la luna menguante, el mundo era otro. Criaturas pequeñas y silenciosas se les escurrían entre los pies como fantasmas y, de vez en cuando, el cadáver de su madre dejaba escapar otra nube de descomposición.

En las tierras bajas, tanto las de los espíritus como las de la Holanda de los mortales, las orillas llegaban casi sin avisar, sin pendientes ni escalones. Cuando sintieron el barro volverse arena bajo sus pies supieron que habían llegado. Rudolph se detuvo y en el siguiente empujón Adelheid cayó al agua, demasiado concentrada en el ritmo del arrastre como para darse cuenta. Se quedó sentada, confusa, mientras el Mosa le empapaba las faldas y Rudolph volvía a afanarse alrededor del fardo, otra vez siguiendo designios que a ella le eran invisibles hasta que una masa blanquecina quedó expuesta a sus pies.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –susurró con un hilo de voz. Su madre la estaba mirando directamente con pupilas del color de la luna y Adelheid retrocedió sobre manos y pies, sumergiéndose más y más en el agua gélida del último deshielo.

-Es la manta buena. –Rudolph dio un tirón, dos, tres. Con cada nuevo estertor el cadáver se acercaba más y más a Adelheid, pero ya no la miraba y pudo salir a la orilla, tiritando, para ayudar a su hermano. Al final tuvieron que empujarlo, la carne blanda amenazando con abrirse bajo sus dedos, hasta que el Mosa se compadeció y se lo quitó de las manos.

Greta van Berens flotó unos momentos en la corriente pero ninguno de sus hijos se molestó en verla desaparecer. Se quedaron dormidos de agotamiento en la orilla, con el calor quemándoles las mejillas por primera vez en su vida, bajo la manta llena de sangre.

Pocos kilómetros río arriba en el centro de Den Hoek, cerca de una vieja iglesia católica que continuaba hundiéndose poco a poco por el peso de sus piedras, se alzaba una casa nueva de tres pisos, toda ladrillo rojo y tejas negras. Como todas las casas conseguidas gracias a un repentino influjo de dinero, destacaba de entre las demás con una cierta vulgaridad de rubí falso. Pertenecía a la familia Van der Meer, y mientras Greta Van Berens emprendía su viaje hacia el delta del Mosa, todos sus integrantes dormían profundamente, sin poder prever los cambios con los que aquella muerte terminaría sacudiéndoles los cimientos. 

Los Van Berens y los Van Der Meer no eran completos desconocidos ni tampoco se encontraban muy lejos unos de otros en lo que a árboles genealógicos se refería. Hacía tres generaciones los Van Berens aún se habían encontrado a cierta distancia de los bordes más exteriores de la sociedad y por aquel entonces los Van Der Meer todavía pertenecían al mismo estrato. En una isla como IJsselmonde eso significaba un fluir constante de primos cercanos y segundos y bodas entre parientes no tan lejanos. Cuando el invasor francés había decretado la obligatoriedad de buscarse un apellido, muchos isleños lo habían tomado como un borrón y cuenta nueva en su certificado de nacimiento. A ojos de cualquiera que no hubiera vivido bajo la sombra del emperador, los Van Berens y los Van Der Meer sólo estaban conectados por el fino hilo de la servidumbre; la cocina de la casa de ladrillo rojo junto a la iglesia sumergida era donde Adelheid Van Berens pasaba la mayor parte de sus días, frotando cacerolas y limpiando escudillas en la penumbra hasta que los nudillos de sus manos aristocráticas se abrían y sangraban. La cocina era el dominio exclusivo de una mujer de huesos grandes que hubiera rozado la corpulencia si no se hubiera mantenido siempre en movimiento sobre las puntas de los pies.

En el gran esquema de las cosas cualquier habitante de las grandes casas de Rotterdam o Amsterdam hubiera sido incapaz de ver la diferencia entre la familia Van Der Meer y la del carnicero que les preparaba el corte de ternera de los domingos, si sus caminos alguna vez se hubieran cruzado, pero en el universo en miniatura de la isla caminaban con la cabeza tan alta como la reina, especialmente la señora Van Der Meer, Hasselaer de soltera previa a Napoleón, que siempre había estado convencida de que su destino no era morir recogiendo tomates sino en una cama de sábanas limpias, en una habitación propia separada de la de su marido y que no tuviera que limpiar ella misma. Tal vez había sido un poco vidente, pero sólo un poco, porque aunque acertó en cuanto al lugar, la separación marital y la presencia de un miembro del servicio, le faltó prever que lo haría mucho antes de lo que la naturaleza le hubiera tenido reservado.

Así, los Van Der Meer habían pasado de la granja y la única compañía de la cocinera a la casa de cinco dormitorios, salón, comedor y habitaciones de recreo, incluyendo una sala de música con un piano perpetuamente mudo que nadie había aprendido a tocar. Además de la cocinera había dos ayudantes de cocina que hacían las veces de camareras si la ocasión lo requería, un ama de llaves, un mayordomo que se pluriempleaba como cochero y jardinero y una doncella venida de las casas imponentes de Rotterdam después de ser despedida en desgracia tras la desaparición de algunas baratijas y de la que nadie se fiaba, cuya misión única era dotar al grupo de cierta experiencia señorial. Adelheid había conseguido su trabajo por una mezcla de instinto y un golpe de buena suerte, uno de los pocos que disfrutó en su vida, al aparecer en la puerta de servicio el mismo día en que una de las dos ayudantes cometía el error de confesar a la cocinera que se había quedado preñada. Cuando Adelheid golpeó la puerta hacía apenas una hora que el puesto había quedado libre, y cualquier duda que tuviera la cocinera se difuminó en el aspecto de angel translúcido que la mala alimentación había dado a la pequeña Van Berens, otorgándole a la situación una pátina de señal divina. Sí, era un par de años más joven de lo que solían ser las ayudantes de cocina, pero no hacía falta ser un gigante para alcanzar la bomba del agua y aquellas manos pequeñas vendrían bien para limpiar los jarrones más estrechos. En el peor de los casos serviría para limpiar cacharros hasta el día de la boda de la hija menor de los Van Der Meer y después podrían encontrar una chica mayor, seria y responsable que no se dejara llevar al huerto por el primer chico de los recados que le guiñara un ojo al traerles la leche.

Julianna Van Der Meer fue depositada del cuidado de sus padres al de su marido, sin grandes contratiempo, aunque el día de la ceremonia llovió hasta que las gallinas aprendieron a nadar y en la parte sur de la isla el río se llevó por delante un puente de madera como si hubiera estado hecho de juncos. En otro caso la cocinera hubiera pensado que se trataba de un mal augurio; la señorita Julianna, ahora señora de De Vries, había sido una niña petulante y resentida, celosa desde pequeña del aspecto de manzana resplandeciente de su hermana Hannelore, que se había casado sorprendentemente bien con un contable de la ciudad. Era pronta a enfermedades imaginarias y accesos de cólera que la familia había mantenido cuidadosamente ocultos y en su caso el simple hecho de que no fuera a quedarse vagando por la casa haciendo la vida imposible a los criados y lamentándose por desplantes imaginarios era ya un triunfo. Adelheid van Berens escuchó las celebraciones en su rincón de la cocina, junto al pilón, como si llegasen de otro planeta, mientras rascaba los restos del asado de la bandeja y se comía los copos de piel crujiente que habían quedado pegados al metal. No había visto jamás a la señorita Julianna ni a ninguno de los otros habitantes de la casa, ni su vestido, ni la tarta especial que la cocinera había terminado antes de que ella llegase al amanecer y que llevaba todo el día expuesta sobre el piano. Cuando su estómago procesó la grasa de aquellos restos de piel de cerdo y la sal y la pimienta con que la habían sazonado sintió que las tripas se le enroscaban en sí mismas, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ante el derroche de jugos. Para ella a excepción del dolor de barriga fue otro día más, ensimismada en su mundo gris, en el que daba igual rascar cacerolas que fregar el suelo de piedra después de matar gallinas. Y cuando el torbellino de la boda pasó y la casa se acomodó a la nueva situación la cocinera se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué contratar a una ayudante para sustituirla. Pensándolo mejor, cualquier muchacha más experimentada vendría también con otras manías aprendidas, mientras que la pequeña Adelheid trabajaba constante y en silencio sin salir de su zona de la cocina, cobraba menos y con suerte tardaría aún un tiempo en quedarse embarazada de nadie. Si su aspecto de aparición no mentía la chiquilla estaba por encima de problemas tan terrenales como la lujuria o el paso del tiempo, pensaba la cocinera en los últimos momentos del día, después de que Adelheid y Dorine se marchasen, cuando se abandonaba a los fantaseos sobre seres sobrenaturales y supersticiones que se había traído de los campos de tomates.

Nadie sabía que Adelheid tenía familia o dónde vivían. Todos los días aparecía en la puerta al amanecer y se marchaba cuando la cocinera se lo permitía, desapareciendo sin hacer ruido. No hablaba si no le preguntaban algo directamente y Dorine, a sus diecisiete años, se consideraba muy por encima de darle conversación a la única persona cuya posición quedaba por debajo de la suya. El ama de llaves la había visto una sola vez, el día de su llegada, porque jamás bajaba a las cocinas si podía evitarlo. Adelheid tenía también una capacidad extraordinaria para perderse en las sombras de la fresquera hasta que la puerta volvía a cerrarse y el mundo exterior se quedaba al otro lado. Para la mayoría de los habitantes y trabajadores de la casa de ladrillo rojo ni siquiera existía; no tenía nombre ni cara, como tantos otros en la clase anónima que mantenía en funcionamiento los engranajes de fábricas, mansiones y granjas. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor para ella que siguiera así. Todavía faltaban sesenta años para que un visionario de las antiguas colonias presentase al mundo su teoría sobre la infinidad de universos que representan los caminos nunca tomados. En uno de ellos Adelheid van Berens creció y abandonó su belleza por el camino como si se hubiera deshecho de un abrigo demasiado pesado, libre para escaparse de las garras de los Van Der Meer con un muchacho tan pobre y vulgar como ella.

Después de la muerte de su madre el mundo quedó en suspenso durante meses, atrapado en la ilusión de que nada iba a cambiar y la falta de Greta sería absorbida por la rutina de la cabaña sin demasiado esfuerzo ni escándalo como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Rudolph desaparecía todos los días, envuelto en sus escapadas habituales y con energías renovadas, porque sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no recibiría un castigo. Cada mañana, un poco antes de amanecer, Adelheid se obligaba a salir de debajo de la manta en un esfuerzo sobrehumano que la dejaba hecha un desastre de dedos temblorosos, sin acertar a anudarse el delantal hasta que llevaba ya unos minutos caminando por el sendero a Den Hoek. A veces, en los mejores días, la señora Van Der Meer se levantaba con el estómago pequeño y no terminaba el café o sus tostadas con mantequilla y Adelheid desayunaba, siempre después de Dorine, que por antigüedad tenía derecho a quedarse con los trozos de jamón cocido, si es que quedaba alguno, y los mejores pedazos de pan. Pero la señora Van Der Meer no despertaba hasta varias horas después; a veces incluso se quedaba en la cama haciéndose la dormida para dejar claro que su época de despertarse con el gallo había quedado atrás, aunque un reloj interno todavía la desvelase muchas mañanas sin importar con cuánto celo echaba las cortinas su doncella. En la casa roja Adelheid tenía un plato de sopa asegurada, algo menos aguada que la que había conocido en su casa y con la novedad de encontrar a menudo un trozo de patata. Adelheid tardó algo más que Rudolph en darse cuenta de que prácticamente la única comida que entraba en la cabaña junto al Mosa era la que llevaba ella en el estómago por las noches.

Hasta las ratas se multiplicaron aquel año, grandes como gatos y feroces como perros de pelea, prontas a saltar sobre los desperdicios de la ciudad tan pronto como tocaban el suelo. Sólo las gaviotas del puerto se atrevían a plantarles cara y cuando estallaba una pelea no tardaba en formarse un círculo de niños andrajosos a su alrededor, jaleando a una u otra y, por unos minutos de garras y colmillos, olvidándose del hambre. Rudolph no tenía interés en el espectáculo y un par de veces pudo aprovecharse de la distracción para hacerse con algún cigarrillo ajeno y unas pocas monedas, pero los aprendices de maleante de Rotterdam eran una comunidad curiosamente exclusiva con sus propias reglas. No tardaron en marcarle como un extranjero de los pantanos y acorralarle un par de veces en las callejas desiertas de la parte baja. Aparecían sin aviso de debajo de las redes desechadas, los dinteles a oscuras y las bases de los puentes, un ejército en el que se veía reflejado una docena de veces, para exhibir la capacidad ilimitada para la crueldad que tienen los niños. Si salió con vida fue porque siempre había algún vecino que alertaba a gritos a la policía y aprendió a aprovechar el segundo de titubeo de la primera alarma para salir corriendo a ciegas. En IJsselmonde las cercas alrededor de las huertas habían sido reparadas y siempre había jornaleros en los campos. Quedaban las humaredas lejanas de las fábricas al otro lado del puerto. Rudolph no sabía cuándo había tomado la decisión de morir de hambre antes que unirse a los grupos de espectros cuyos huesos alimentaban aquellas chimeneas. Cuando le flaqueaba la resolución sólo tenía que recordar la insistencia de su padre. Si los muertos podían espiarles o escucharles no pensaba darle aquel gusto.

Se presentó en la casa de los Van Der Meer por la puerta del servicio un día de mercado, guiado por el agujero de su estómago y la memoria lejana de una de sus breves conversaciones con Adelheid. La cocinera y Dorine habían salido en busca de unos huesos de jamón, dejando a Adelheid al cuidado del fogón. Era una prueba de hasta qué punto habían abandonado la idea de reemplazarla; en su mundo de cacerolas aquel fuego era adorado y preservado hasta extremos sólo conocidos en los templos paganos. Lo último que la cocinera hacía todas las noches antes de retirarse a su cuartucho bajo el tejado era atenuarlo y arroparlo como a un hijo único, sin dejar que se apagara. Lo primero que hacía cada mañana era comprobar que el corazón candente de las brasas seguía latiendo, y si un golpe de viento o el diablo las había consumido todo el servicio sabía que ese día no habría paz en la cocina. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Adelheid levantaba de vez en cuando el más pequeño de los discos de hierro y asentía con cierta satisfacción al comprobar que el carbón seguía ardiendo. A pesar de su celo la cocinera no había dejado dicho qué debía hacer si empezaba a apagarse, pero tras tantos años era posible que fuera capaz de sentirlo desde el mercado si se daba el caso. Después de todo, recordaba Adelheid, su padre había tenido un dedo torcido que le dolía cuando iba a llover. Tal vez las manos de la cocinera dolían cuando se apagaba el fuego.

Rudolph observó a su hermana ir y venir por la cocina durante unos minutos a través de una de las ventanas junto a la puerta. En el centro de la habitación había una larga mesa llena de tomates, lechugas y alcachofas, y sobre ella colgaban en un rail de hierro una docena de embutidos de todo tipo, pero Adelheid no parecía prestar ninguna atención a la comida así que al principio creyó que no estaba sola. Tardó un rato en decidirse a llamar a la puerta y arriesgarse a que alguna criada le echase a escobazos. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta volvió a la ventana; tal como esperaba, su hermana Adelheid se había quedado petrificada en medio de la cocina. Esta vez, Rudolph golpeó la ventana y pegó la cara al cristal lleno de polvo durante unos segundos hasta que la vio reaccionar, a su manera lenta y confusa, y dirigirse hacia la puerta casi a rastras.

Al girarse Rudolph casi chocó con un hombre que se había detenido a un par de pasos. Normalmente tenía ojos en la espalda, sobre todo si estaba donde no debía, pero las visiones de abundancia dispuestas en la mesa habían reclamado toda su atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –El hombre era alto y delgado pero Rudolph había aprendido a diferenciar la delgadez enferma de la bien alimentada y el recién llegado pertenecía al segundo grupo, aunque tuviera ojeras oscuras y el acento de un granjero. Sus ropas eran buenas, nuevas-. ¿Estás sordo? Contesta. 

A los siete años Rudolph ya era un experto en percibir el potencial de violencia y supo que si el desconocido todavía no le había puesto las manos encima era porque temía contagiarse de alguna peste transmitida por pobres y ratas. Estaba a punto de intentar morderle cuando la figura fantasmal de Adelheid apareció en el extremo de su visión. Aún así Rudolph no apartó sus ojos de él.

El hombre, sin embargo, olvidó en un instante al niño zarrapastroso que husmeaba por la ventana, sobrecogido por la sorpresa de la figura vestida de blanco que acababa de abrir la puerta de su propia casa. Las cocinas siempre habían sido el territorio de las mujeres y Hubrecht Van Der Meer sólo había puesto pie en la suya durante los trabajos de construcción para comprobar que el albañil estaba usando la clase de piedra que había pagado y no una versión más barata con la que embolsarse la diferencia.

Adelheid procesó la situación poco a poco, primero a su hermano y luego al desconocido que la miraba con la boca abierta. Sin poder evitarlo dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la luz de la calle, y cimentó la alucinación de Van Der Meer, que imaginó las pinceladas de un cuadro al óleo en los claroscuros que remarcaban su cara y su delantal.

-No te asustes. ¿Sabes quién es este chico? –suplicó dirigiéndose sólo a Adelheid. Adelheid y Rudolph intercambiaron una mirada, sin poder decidirse a fingir que no se conocían. La sonrisa de Hubrecht Van Der Meer no tenía ningún poder sobre los hermanos, pero su posición de poder terminó empujándoles a asentir.

   -Es mi hermana. ¿Es esta su casa? Venía a pedir trabajo, señor. -Rudolph mintió con facilidad, consciente de que si dejaba la explicación en manos de Adelheid terminarían el día de vuelta en la cabaña con el estómago vacío y sin perspectivas de llenarlo con algo más que algas de río-. Me ha contado muchas veces lo bien que la tratan en esta casa y pensé que quizá sus señorías necesitaban un chico. Sus señorías tienen una casa muy bonita pero aquí hay muchas ratas. Yo sé cazar ratas. Y me sé todos los atajos de la isla, puedo llevar mensajes. Lo he hecho para grandes familias de Rotterdam. Eran tan ricos que sus criados tenían criados. Somos huérfanos, señoría. Sólo estamos mi hermana y yo.

    Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver los cambios sutiles que señalaban sorpresa en la cara de Adelheid ante aquella sarta de mentiras salpicadas de verdades a medias, pero sabía que el señor Van Der Meer no. Nadie podía leer las expresiones casi idénticas de Adelheid porque les despistaban los ojos enormes y, por no verla llorar, a veces la realidad se doblaba un poco, lo justo para acomodarla. Era una estupidez porque Adelheid jamás lloraba, ni siquiera cuando se golpeaba contra la pata de la mesa y tenía que sacar astillas de debajo de las uñas de los pies, o cuando su padre la sujetaba del cuello y amenazaba con quemarle la cara en el fuego raquítico de la chimenea. Una vez habían vagado juntos hasta la calle principal de Poeder Olge, donde los días de buen tiempo los comercios sacaban su mercancía al exterior en mesas improvisadas, y Adelheid había robado una manzana. Lo había hecho sin disimulo: alargó la mano, cerró los dedos en torno a la piel fresca y perfecta de la fruta y se la acercó a la nariz mientras seguía caminando, sin prisa. Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa el tendero no tardó en alcanzarles pero fue a Rudolph a quien sacudió hasta que le castañetearon los dientes. Donde Rudolph parecía emanar un desafío constante a las reglas y las normas de urbanidad por el mero hecho de caminar por la calle, Adelheid pregonaba la más absoluta incapacidad para hacer el mal. Si su hermana fuera sólo un poco más rápida de entendederas, un poco más pícara, un poco mejor actriz, nadie en el delta hubiera sido capaz de detener su carrera criminal.

    -¿Es eso verdad? -Hubrecht se incorporó y Adelheid asintió una sola vez. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no cerrar la puerta y dejar a Rudolph abandonado a su suerte. En la luz del exterior podía ver un brillo fanático al fondo de los ojos del señor Van Der Meer. De repente la casa de ladrillo rojo le parecía el último lugar de la tierra donde quería estar, una sensación tan intensa en contraste con la indiferencia habitual de su rutina que trastabilló con las palabras.

    -Sí... No. No, señor, no hay trabajo. Mi hermano no lo sabía. Nos vamos. Señoría. Perdón. -Y bajando la cabeza trató de rodear a Van Der Meer sin pensar por un momento en quién mantendría el fuego sagrado de la cocinera encendido.

    Van Der Meer la cerró el paso sin problemas, extendiendo unos brazos de araña para agarrar a los dos hermanos por los hombros y empujarles hacia la penumbra de la cocina.

    -Esperad aquí, yo volveré en un momento -ordenó. Cerró la puerta tras ellos, no muy seguro de poder encontrar el camino a su zona de la casa, y entró por la puerta principal llamando a gritos al ama de llaves.

    En la cocina, Adelheid aferró el pomo de la puerta en cuando la sombra del señor Van Der Meer desapareció, pero Rudolph le sujetó la mano.

    -¿Qué estás haciendo?

    -Quiero irme -murmuró Adelheid.

    -Estás loca. Mira cuánta comida.

    -Quiero irme, Rudolph. Quédate tú. Ocúpate de que no se apague el fuego -recordó en el último momento. La presión de los dedos huesudos de Rudolph en torno a su muñeca se intensificó.

    -Si tú te vas a mí me echan también. -Adelheid negó con la cabeza y Rudolph asintió-. Vamos. Iba a sacarme a patadas. Me ha dejado quedarme para no verte llorar, como todos.

    -No me gusta cómo me mira, Rudolph. No quiero trabajar más aquí.

    La decisión de Rudolph se tambaleó. Nunca había visto a Adelheid tan viva como en ese momento. Giró la cabeza para echar un vistazo a la zona de la cocina que tenía baldosas blancas en el suelo, en vez de piedra viva, y al pequeño tramo de escalones que desembocaban en una puerta limpia con un pomo de cobre y loza azul. Su mirada volvió una y otra vez a la mesa más cercana, la del festín que sería suyo si Adelheid se quedaba allí con él. ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? La cocina estaba limpia, tenía un fuego vivo en el fogón, olía a salchichas.  Fue el olor lo que le devolvió la determinación, como si su duda se hubiera alimentado de él hasta perderse.

    -Son imaginaciones tuyas. -Y lo dijo con tanta convicción que Adelheid, por desgracia, le creyó.

    Cuando el señor Van Der Meer regresó con el ama de llaves y el mayordomo a cuestas, Rudolph había hecho uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para, en vez de asaltar la mesa de la comida a dos carrillos, lavarse la cara en el pilón con el agua de fregar los platos. También se mojó el pelo y se frotó las orejas, le dio la vuelta al trapo que usaba como bufanda y se quitó la chaqueta. Adelheid lo observó todo en silencio, de pie junto al fogón.

    Rudolph no necesitaba esforzarse; nadie en la casa de ladrillo rojo se opuso con demasiadas fuerzas a que se encargase de subir el agua hirviendo para el baño de los señores o se pasara el día corriendo de un día para otro llevándoles notas con el pedido al carnicero, al boticario o al fabricante de velas. La señora Van Der Meer, especialmente, se dio cuenta de inmediato del toque de distinción que daba tener un pequeño criado a quien encargar esas minucias, en vez de pluriemplear al mayordomo.  Además su marido le había explicado que el chico solía trabajar en las casas de la buena sociedad de Rotterdam. La cocinera le sumergió en un barreño de agua caliente en el cobertizo donde dejaban secar los pimientos, le frotó la cabeza hasta que todos los piojos huyeron despavoridos y se ocupó de que Dorine lavase la ropa que podía ser salvada y tirase el resto. Mientras sus pantalones y la camisa se secaban junto a la estufa Rudolph se envolvió en una manta de pelo de caballo y disfrutó en silencio de su primera comida caliente en semanas.

    Después de que Hubrecht Van Der Meer descubriera a Adelheid la atmósfera de la casa de ladrillo rojo comenzó a mutar, un cambio que en sus primeros meses fue bienvenido como un mayor interés del patrón en el funcionamiento de la casa. La señora Van Der Meer tuvo que sacrificar sus mañanas de remoloneo en pos de una actitud similar a la que describían los manuales sobre la perfecta ama de casa. A instancias de su marido, visitaba la cocina varias veces al día. Al principio esas apariciones traían a la cocinera por el camino de la amargura, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la señora sólo las hacía por ociosidad o inercia y creía sin problemas todo lo que se le dijera sobre las horas que le faltaban al estofado o cuándo iba a estar preparada la colada.  Invariablemente, durante el almuerzo, el señor Van Der Meer le preguntaba cómo iba todo en lo que el llamaba "el corazón de la casa" y la señora Van Der Meer le ofrecía una historia más o menos larga sobre los problemas de aquel día. Marianna Van Der Meer jamás percibió la impaciencia en la voz de su marido cuando planteaba su pregunta, ni la forma en la que tragaba saliva sin probar bocado si mencionaba a la chiquilla insignificante que se escondía en el lavadero como un ratón a las primeras de cambio.

    Al mismo ritmo que los engranajes de la casa gemían y se adecuaban al funcionamiento modelo que los patrones habían empezado a desear, Hubrecht se convenció a sí mismo de que su obsesión con Adelheid Van Berens era una consecuencia de su aspecto luminoso de aparición, y por tanto un impulso irreprochable fuera de su control. Durante los dos años que pasaron entre su primer encuentro y el día que la sacaron de las cocinas, Van Der Meer vagó por la casa buscando excusas para interferir con el servicio y convirtió a su esposa en la mensajera inconsciente de lo que veía como una conversación secreta y sin palabras entre él y Adelheid.

    Los dos Van Berens conocieron una regularidad que nunca había existido en la cabaña junto al Mosa, a la que regresaban cada vez menos, prefiriendo dormir junto al fogón. A cambio del plato caliente diario incluso Rudolph se habituó a tener que lavarse la cara cada mañana y responder a todo el mundo con la cabeza baja. El trabajo era fácil y apenas recibía golpes. El mayordomo, para quien tener un par de piernas jóvenes que llevaran los mensajes sin importancia y subieran y bajaran las escaleras de la zona de servicio había supuesto un gran alivio, se reveló pronto como una figura bastante menos autoritaria de lo que Rudolph esperaba. Le recordaba a menudo que, si hacía su trabajo con empeño y dedicación, sin queja por parte de los patrones, algún día todavía lejano tal vez podría ascender a camarero o, quién sabe, incluso reemplazarle trinchando el pavo y sirviendo el vino en las cenas de gala. A pesar de haber crecido al estilo de un perro salvaje, Rudolph siempre respondió a un trato justo con la misma moneda y durante unos años la vida en la casa de los Van Der Meer cumplió todas sus exigencias, que en aquella época eran de hecho pocas y nunca excesivas.

Los Van Der Meer habían sido unos granjeros relativamente prósperos en la orilla sur de IJsselmonde. De haber seguido así, sus hijas Hannelore y Julianna se hubieran casado con los hijos de alguna de las granjas colindantes, o con algún comerciante de Den Hoek, dentro de los confines que marcaba el agua. La muerte de Jacobus Boudijsen por malaria en las colonias del mar de China fue una sorpresa, no sólo porque todavía era joven y robusto, sino porque su único familiar en Holanda, su prima segunda Marianna Hasselaar, había olvidado por aquel entonces todo recuerdo del fallecido. Jacobus Boudijsen murió sin descendencia reconocida rodeado por sus hijos mestizos y no importó el tiempo que sus mujeres pasaron protestando en el Stadthuys de Malacca, la ley otorgó su nada desdeñable fortuna a Marianna, por aquel entonces ya Van Der Meer. La casa palaciega al estilo oriental de Boudijsen, en las colinas de Malacca, y sus intereses en el comercio marítimo con Hong Kong e Indonesia fueron vendidos a buen precio justo antes de que los holandeses hicieran las maletas rumbo a Batavia.

A Marianna Van Der Meer nunca se le olvidó que aquella fortuna caída del cielo había sido suya, aferrada al reproche como a un arma secreta esperando el momento de sorprender al enemigo. Suya había sido la idea de mudarse al centro de Den Hoek pero conservar la granja, mientras su marido se convertía en socio de una de las nuevas fábricas al otro lado del delta y el dinero comenzaba a criar dinero. A veces Marianna se sentaba en el estudio con los libros de cuentas abiertos a su alrededor, maravillada por lo fácil que parecía todo una vez se ascendía desde el lodo de la clase trabajadora; sólo hacía falta invertir dinero que le sobraba para que a su vez, cada tres meses y con puntualidad, el contable de Rotterdam que les aconsejaba en esos asuntos les enviase carta tras carta de extractos bancarios y largas columnas de gastos e ingresos. Sin saberlo habían sido pioneros en confiar en la revolución industrial que llegaba a las tierras bajas con cierto retraso, y el rugir de las fábricas premió su ignorancia inversora. En la época en la que Marianna descubrió la obsesión de su marido por Adelheid Van Berens los Van Der Meer empezaban a tener tanto dinero que no sabían cómo gastarlo, su mente práctica aún poco acostumbradas a los auténticos derroches, aquellos que arruinaban año tras año a balas perdidas, los hijos de familias que nunca habían trabajado la tierra.

Fue una revelación gradual que empezó con puntadas de malestar que confundía con indigestiones o un corsé demasiado apretado. Hubrecht había cambiado y ella lo había atribuido a un reflejo de su propio deseo por mejorar, por ser admitidos en la sociedad o, si no ellos mismos, al menos sus hijas o los hijos de sus hijas. Al principio la nueva preocupación de su marido por encontrar un sastre en Rotterdam que superase la pericia del de Den Hoek o disimularse las canas le pareció enternecedora y muy conveniente. En lugar de ir a fumar al único club de caballeros de la isla o a las peleas de perros, ahora pasaba gran parte del tiempo en la biblioteca, sentado en una butaca señorial de cara a la puerta que siempre dejaba abierta. Le había dado por leer. La propia Marianna apenas sabía reconocer más que algunas frases de la Biblia, con cierta dificultad, y no le veía demasiado atractivo a pasar la tarde sentada leyendo las historias de otros. Saber que mientras su marido perdía el tiempo ella al menos producía algo, ya fueran bordados o el menú de la cena, la llenaba de un agradable sentimiento de superioridad. Desde su asiento en la salita donde pasaba las tardes oía a menudo la campanilla que su marido tenía junto a la butaca y los pasos titubeantes de la criada.

Las inquietudes informes que de vez en cuando le pinchaban las costillas comenzaron a tomar una forma sombría, desconfiada. Cada tintinear del badajo de cobre la ponía en tensión; la llegada de Adelheid solía ser lenta, un susurro de pies arrastrados y reticencia que Marianna atribuyó al pecado de la pereza. Pero lo que empezó a preocuparla fueron los ocasionales "Cierra la puerta, Adelheid" de su marido y la forma en que ni siquiera pedía que le trajeran agua, o tabaco, o que atizaran el fuego, o cualquiera del millar de razones que podía tener para llamar al servicio. Sólo tocaba la campana. Si era Bettina o el chico de los recados o el mayordomo quien respondía a la llamada, Hubrecht les despedía casi de inmediato. Marianna tardó en reunir las piezas de aquel malestar sin nombre, pero una vez lo hizo encontró muchas más razones para desconfiar.

Adelheid se convirtió en su obsesión, igual que era la de su marido en distinta forma. A partir de entonces los manteles que bordaba progresaron con lentitud de babosa, demasiado concentrada en las idas y venidas a la biblioteca. Si podía estar segura de que su marido no iba a notarlo, Marianna tocaba su propia campana de plata y ordenaba a la chiquilla que se sentase a su lado para hacerla compañía. Ninguna de las dos dominaba el arte de la conversación; podían pasar horas sin que intercambiasen una sola palabra, observándose por el rabillo del ojo, Adelheid sin ningún sentimiento más allá del alivio por no tener que responder a la campana de cobre y responder a las preguntas en círculos del señor, Marianna conteniendo la respiración y con una sonrisa que quería ser relajada en la boca. Tras varios meses empezó a pensar que tal vez eran todo imaginaciones suyas, hasta que un domingo Hubrecht carraspeó sobre el capón asado para llamar su atención.

-He pensado que quizá es hora de contratar a una dama de compañía que pase el tiempo contigo y te procure distracción. –Confundiendo la expresión de tormenta por romper de su esposa con interés, el señor Van Der Meer se vio animado a continuar-: Una doncella en condiciones que sepa de labores y de modas de mujeres, con educación para que puedas hablar y pasar el rato. Imagino que te has sentido sola desde que Hannelore y Julianna se casaron…

-No demasiado –cortó Marianna. Había perdido el hambre por el capón y el puré de patatas con mantequilla. No echaba de menos a sus hijas, que venían a visitarles puntualmente una vez por semana, por separado, ni sus constantes trifulcas y la forma en la que habían absorbido cada segundo de tiempo libre que había conseguido arañarle a la granja, primero, y a la recién estrenada casa después. Saber que estaban satisfechas con su matrimonio, que tenían una relación cordial con sus esposos y que ya no eran su responsabilidad era lo único que necesitaba-: La niña me hace compañía.

Tuvo la impresión de que el tenedor de Hubrecht se detenía un instante entre el plato y su boca y deseó poder preguntarle al mayordomo, que permanecía de pie junto a la puerta dispuesto a trinchar más carne o retirar las alcachofas, si él también lo había visto.

-Es una criada. Tiene trabajo que hacer, y además es una joven sin educación, sin urbanidad. No es una compañía adecuada. No para la señora de la casa. –Hubrecht no levantó la vista en ningún momento, en apariencia más interesado en las iniciales bordadas de las servilletas.

-Es una _niña_ muy agradable –recalcó Marianna.- Pero tienes razón, querido. No tiene educación. Lo más lógico sería contratar otra criada y que ella volviera a las cocinas.

-No veo por qué. Hace su trabajo sin problemas, pero si quieres contratar otra criada hazlo. La muchacha puede seguir ocupándose de las chimeneas. –El tono de Hubrecht no admitía discusión. La fuerza de la costumbre hizo que Marianna asintiera, como había hecho siempre, pero en esta ocasión le quedó un resquemor de rebeldía que a partir de entonces no hizo más que crecer. La conversación se repitió en distintos momentos, en distintos lugares, cada vez más enquistada en todas las sospechas que Marianna Van Der Meer nunca se atrevía a expresar en voz alta y que, finalmente, se hicieron realidad.

Para entonces Adelheid tenía quince años y aunque seguía sin carne sobre los huesos podía sentir cómo la protección engañosa que le había prestado su aura decididamente infantil se esfumaba con cada centímetro que crecía, instalándose en las proporciones de ninfa del agua que la acompañarían el resto de su corta vida.  Dio un rodeo alrededor de la etapa incómoda entre la niñez y la adolescencia en la que debía tropezarse con sus propias piernas y pasó directamente a la versión diáfana de la niña ensimismada que había sido. Había suplicado a deidades inventadas que la menstruación le trajera marcas en la piel, le ensuciara el color del cabello, la convirtiera en otra persona para no tener que volver a oír la campana de cobre, pero ningún dios escuchó nunca a los Van Berens y un día Hubrecht Van Der Meer decidió que ya había esperado el tiempo necesario.

El equilibrio de la casa se quebró sin remedio. Fue como si el momento en que el señor Van Der Meer le puso una mano encima trastocase la energía de todos sus habitantes. Adelheid siguió siendo un espectro silencioso que vagaba por los pasillos encendiendo chimeneas, pero algo del terror que le apretaba los pulmones se filtró a cada objeto que tocaba y en cada alfombra, tablón y piedra del suelo. Las gallinas dejaron de poner poco a poco, los perros ladraban al aire y todo el mundo andaba de un lado para otro con los pelos de punta y dispuestos a pelearse por la primera tontería que llamase su atención. Los señores Van Der Meer discutían a gritos en casi todas las comidas de domingo, que eran ya las únicas que tomaban juntos, y nunca se habían escuchado los insultos venenosos que se lanzaban el uno a otro. Sólo Rudolph Van Berens, que durante semanas hizo un esfuerzo consciente por mantenerse fuera de aquella corriente de angustia, supo seguir las pistas hasta su hermana. Entonces reparó en que el aire absorto de Adelheid goteaba un temor tangible, algo de lo que no podía retraerse con la facilidad que siempre había tenido.

Rudolph se estaba convirtiendo ya en el hombre que sería. Acorraló a Adelheid con impaciencia. Hacía unos meses que Rudolph compartía una de las pequeñas habitaciones bajo el tejado con el nuevo camarero y Adelheid hacía lo mismo con Dorine. A las orillas del Mosa la cabaña de sus padres era un infierno de ratas e insectos que se desmoronaba víctima de un terremoto invisible a pasos agigantados. Agarró a Adelheid del brazo cuando se dirigía a la puerta y se sorprendió cuando ella se encogió de inmediato.

-Eh, eh, tranquila –gruñó Rudolph. Levantó las manos un poco, conciliador. Adelheid era ya un poco más alta que él, gracias a unas piernas más de potro que de persona, pero Rudolph era más fuerte. Se observaron desde la diferencia de altura mientras se esforzaba por encontrar palabras que apenas había usado.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

Dio un paso hacia ella y contuvo las ganas de volver a sacudirla.

-No mientas. Si no me lo quieres contar que te aproveche, pero no me mientas –amenazó, y Adelheid tragó saliva, le observó en silencio, abrió la boca para hablar, recapacitó, bajó la mirada al suelo de piedra.

-No te lo quiero contar.

Y Rudolph se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. De todos modos no me importa. Pero deja de lloriquear por las esquinas. Estás volviendo loca a toda la casa.

A Adelheid Van Berens nunca la habían visto llorar, pero aquella noche lloró hasta que le dolieron los ojos, y ninguno de sus trucos de auto hipnosis le sirvieron de nada.

Rudolph recibió su respuesta poco tiempo después. Los rumores del servicio decían que la señora Van Der Meer estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Dorine y la chica que había sustituido a Adelheid en la cocina cuchicheaban constantemente sobre ello, asegurándose la una a la otra que eso era lo que pasaba cuando el vientre de una mujer se secaba para siempre, y ambas tenían un batallón de primas o tías a las que poner de ejemplo y comparación. El señor Van Der Meer había contratado a un doctor que cruzaba el río desde Rotterdam dos veces a la semana para certificar que lo que la señora Van Der Meer tenía era un brote de histeria y, aunque la señora conversaba con él con un aspecto de total lucidez, la descripción de sus estallidos que proporcionó Hubrecht Van Der Meer seguía al pie de la letra lo especificado por la ciencia médica. Era una enfermedad traicionera que requería tratamiento constante; se le recetó láudano para forzar el sueño, reposo casi constante, para lo que se podía aumentar la dosis si era necesario, y reducción de los influjos externos, para lo que hubo que encargar unas cortinas de terciopelo que no dejaran pasar la luz del sol.  Las visitas de sus hijas se volvieron más espaciadas, en parte porque Hannelore se encontraba en las últimas semanas de su primer embarazo y en parte porque ninguna de ellas había sido preparada para ver a su madre en un estado que no fuera el de la matrona enérgica que habían conocido toda su vida. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba la señora recluida en su habitación, más se intensificaron los susurros y el clima de tensión de la casa, donde hasta las paredes vibraban ya con el quejido agudo de una cuerda de violín a punto de romperse. Una vez por semana, Rudolph se encargaba de acarrear barreño tras barreño de agua casi hirviendo al cuarto de baño adyacente al dormitorio de la señora, para llenar la gran bañera de patas de león en la que la sumergía su nueva enfermera. Para Rudolph la locura había dado a la señora una pátina de interés, y en los minutos que pasaban entre llenar la bañera y la aparición de la enfermera en el dormitorio solía vigilar a la enferma por una rendija de la puerta entreabierta, esperando impaciente a que se dejara llevar por alguno de los impulsos diabólicos que le achacaban los rumores.

Siempre había vuelto a la cocina decepcionado, porque la señora Van Der Meer dormía el sueño de los muertos hasta el momento en que la enfermera la sacudía para despertarla, y parecía que ese día iba a ser igual. Rudolph casi dio media vuelta para salir del baño, antes de darse cuenta de que era demasiado pronto y quien acababa de entrar al dormitorio no era la enfermera, sino el propio señor Van Der Meer. Rudolph posiblemente se hubiera marchado de no ser porque con la entrada de su marido, y como si oliera de alguna manera especial o reconociera el ruido personal de sus pasos en la alfombra, la señora Van Der Meer se removió en sueños. Le aletearon las pestañas y se le arrugó la cara, en una mueca de asco que Rudolph interpretó como el preludio a una exhibición de demencia. Por fin su espera iba a dar sus frutos. El señor Van Der Meer cerró la puerta tras de sí. El día anterior la señora había gritado al médico, acusándole de una multitud de crímenes que hicieron que el doctor se marchase enrojecido de furia, con su diagnóstico cimentado. Después había amenazado a su marido con buscar a un abogado y recuperar su fortuna, hasta que el mayordomo no tuvo más remedio que sujetarla y la enfermera le inyectó una dosis especial de sus drogas para dormir. No era de extrañar que el señor Van Der Meer se estuviera acercando a la cama tragando saliva a ritmo de ahogado. Las pupilas de la señora Van Der Meer se le escondieron una, dos, tres veces en los pliegues cerúleos del párpado hasta que logró enfocarlos en su marido con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Aunque movía los labios sólo escapaba de ellos un quejido roto y sin aliento. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba diciendo, Rudolph no podía escucharlo desde su escondite. Tampoco el señor Van Der Meer, al parecer, porque se inclinó hacia su esposa hasta que sus manos se apoyaron a ambos lados de su cabeza. Los gestos de Marianna Van Der Meer aumentaron en urgencia, despavoridos. Volvió la vista a la puerta cerrada, a su marido, a la puerta del baño. Los ojos, nublados por la medicina, perdieron su claridad y volvieron a encontrarla, y Rudolph supo que le había visto. Antes de que la señora Van Der Meer encontrase la fuerza para delatarle, el señor Van Der Meer tomó aire con una inspiración ruidosa y cubrió el rostro de su esposa con una de las almohadas.

A pesar de las drogas la señora Van Der Meer se debatió desde el primer instante, con brazos y piernas, resistiéndose a morir como una inválida durante mucho más tiempo del que tanto Rudolph como Hubrecht habían esperado. Fue una lucha silenciosa en la que la mujer no tuvo posibilidad de ganar, desde el principio, porque todos sus intentos desesperados se chocaban contra las horas y los meses de determinación que el señor Van Der Meer había amasado en la privacidad de su biblioteca y en cada entrevista con el doctor. Rudolph les observó hipnotizado, los movimientos de la señora Van Der Meer volviéndose más y más los temblores esperpénticos de una marioneta mal llevada, hasta que la última gota de aire se perdió en la almohada de plumas de oca y sus manos llenas de manchas quedaron tranquilas sobre el colchón. El señor Van Der Meer todavía esperó unos segundos, suspendido en la idea de que su mujer hubiera tenido un último brote de lucidez al filo de la muerte y estuviera fingiendo. Al final se convenció de que era, por fin, viudo y libre. Hizo la almohada a un lado y una brisa fantasmal recorrió el dormitorio. Era la primera vez que Rudolph Van Berens veía morir a alguien. A lo largo de su vida guerras oficiales y privadas añadirían tantos nombres a esa lista que al final los olvidaría todos, pero años después, cuando despertaba en medio de la noche con los pulmones encharcados de nada, era la cara de la señora Van Der Meer la que se le cruzaba en la memoria por un segundo, tal y como estaba ahora, la muerte fresca, aún señalando a su escondite detrás de la puerta del baño, y la expresión ya no era delatora sino suplicante por una ayuda que Rudolph ni siquiera había considerado dar.

El señor Van Der Meer le cerró los ojos a su mujer. Alisó las sábanas, recolocó las almohadas, aseguró la comodidad del cadáver, aún manejable y rosado. De repente la violencia de la escena era un recuerdo con sólo dos testigos; a los ojos de otro observador, la señora Van Der Meer dormía plácidamente por primera vez en semanas, libre de la pesadez del láudano y su locura. Rudolph dio un paso atrás, el primero de una huida que hubiera sido silenciosa de no olvidar el gran barreño de latón. Chocó contra él con un estrépito delator e inmisericorde, de campana de emergencias, y de repente el señor Van Der Meer estaba abriendo la puerta, recortado en el umbral contra la oscuridad del dormitorio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? -preguntó, pero en un susurro, sin el estallido de violencia que Rudolph había dado por hecho. Se le ocurrió que mientras le hiciera hablar tal vez tendría tiempo de retroceder hasta la otra puerta y escapar.

-Estaba llenando la bañera, señor. Sólo eso. Lo hago todas las semanas. -El señor Van Der Meer sólo le escuchó a medias. Matar a Marianna le había llevado meses reuniendo valor. Estaba enferma y su muerte se podía explicar. Si el chico decidía gritar cabía la posibilidad, ínfima pero existente, de que alguien le creyera.

-¿Qué has visto?

-Nada, señor -respondió Rudolph de inmediato. Van Der Meer le puso una mano en el hombro y le arrastró a la habitación en penumbra, rodeando la cama y el cadáver, hasta llegar a la mesa de tocador. Abrió el joyero y le puso a Rudolph un collar de perlas en la mano, un broche de ágatas, un pequeño pasador de plata con libélulas y flores que Marianna había llevado el día de su boda, y que por aquel entonces y hasta la herencia inesperada había sido su única joya.

-Son tuyos. Por tu trabajo. Para que te vayas. Cuestan mucho dinero. -Se arrodilló junto a Rudolph y le cerró los dedos alrededor del botín. En sólo tres objetos reposaba el sueldo de tres años como recadero. Sólo tenía que olvidar, o al menos no volver a mencionarlo, y alejarse de un asesino. Asintió.

-Nos iremos hoy mismo. No volverá a vernos -aseguró. El señor Van Der Meer pareció confuso, luego sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Sólo tú. Adelheid se queda. No te preocupes por tu hermana, no le faltará de nada.

Y así fue como Rudolph obtuvo su respuesta, cuando ya no la buscaba. Observó a Van Der Meer en silencio, por el simple hecho de que nunca le había tenido tan cerca. La luz de la vela le daba un aspecto más cadavérico que el de su mujer y cuando Rudolph no dijo nada durante unos segundos Van Der Meer metió la mano en el joyero otra vez y sacó tres monedas de oro, de diez florines cada una. Rudolph dejó que se las metiera junto con las joyas en el bolsillo del pantalón, hipnotizado por aquella cantidad de dinero.

-Sí, señor.

El alivio de Van Der Meer fue visible. Le soltó el hombro y salió de la habitación por la puerta del baño. Rudolph le siguió de inmediato, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la cocina antes de que Van Der Meer cambiase de opinión. El peso de las joyas le tiraba de los pantalones tanto que tenía que sujetárselos con la mano y se le ocurrió que si alguien se daba cuenta de lo que llevaba encima no habría palabras suficientes para convencerles de que no estaba robando. Tal vez eso era lo que Hubrecht Van Der Meer esperaba, así que Rudolph adoptó el trote determinado con el que recorría Den Hoek día tras día, pasando por la cocina como una exhalación, el tintineo de las monedas llenándole la cabeza y nublándole la vista. Escuchó el grito de la enfermera de Marianna Van Der Meer justo cuando abría la puerta de la calle y su hermana pasaba a su lado convertida en un fantasma borroso, ya parte del pasado. Jamás volvieron a saber el uno del otro.

La casa de ladrillo rojo engulló a Adelheid, emparedándola entre las habladurías de Den Hoek, donde se dio por supuesto que había seducido a Hubrecht Van Der Meer y causado la locura de su esposa con artes que cien años antes la habrían llevado a la hoguera. Van Der Meer hizo oídos sordos, convencido de la bondad de su propia profecía auto-cumplida. Hannelore y Julianna trataron de recuperar las joyas de su madre, sin éxito, porque Hubrecht las atesoraba para ofrecérselas a Adelheid poco a poco, sin importarle que nunca se pusiera ninguna ni su silencio de estatua. También intentaron recuperar su parte de la herencia, convencidas de que su padre había perdido la cabeza por completo, pero ningún juez estaba interesado en seguir oyéndolas una vez explicaban que su padre todavía estaba vivo.

La reputación que la señora Van Der Meer se había esforzado en construir se desmoronó; los sirvientes comenzaron a despedirse al mismo ritmo que el ama de llaves los contrataba, argumentando que podían escuchar a la antigua señora gritando por los pasillos y que la concubina del señor tenía los ojos vacíos de alma como la bruja que era. Finalmente incluso el ama de llaves presentó su renuncia, y el gobierno de la casa cayó en manos ociosas y carroñeras a una velocidad que nadie hubiera juzgado posible unos pocos años antes, sin que el mayordomo pudiera hacer gran cosa. Y un día del año que hubiera cumplido los diecisiete, Adelheid Van Berens descubrió que había ido perdiendo día a día la posibilidad de cerrarle las puertas al mundo, de mecerse en la niebla gris que hasta entonces la había esperado dentro de su cerebro. Hizo cuentas, calculó que le quedaban años teniendo que ser consciente de cada salida del sol, de cada vez que Hubrecht Van Der Meer le pusiera la mano encima, de cada gota de saliva y movimiento, y decidió con total frialdad que prefería morir. A falta del agua de fango del delta, llenó la bañera de patas de león a oscuras, se bebió el resto de la pequeña botella de láudano que Marianna Van Der Meer había dejado tras de sí como un favor del otro mundo y entró en el agua aún vestida con su camisón de sirvienta, porque en el último momento le entró vergüenza de pensar que al amanecer todos los sirvientes fueran a verla desnuda. Cuando la descubrieron al día siguiente tenía una media sonrisa en la cara y la piel azul de sirena. El señor Van Der Meer se encerró en su habitación y la cocinera se encargó de limpiarla en la gran mesa de la cocina, pero aunque lo trataron de muerte por fiebres ningún pastor quiso enterrarla por su fama de bruja y no se podía quedar eternamente entre los calabacines de la cena.

Al final la cargaron a escondidas en el carro prestado del pescadero, entre la cocinera y el mayordomo, para arrojarla al Mosa sin ceremonias y sin sospechar que estaban ayudándola a continuar la tradición familiar de salir a flote dos días después en las marismas del delta, con algas en el pelo y los ojos comidos por los cangrejos.

 

 


End file.
